I Have Fallen In Love
by ambudaff
Summary: Severus Snape jatuh cinta tiga kali. Atau bahkan empat kali


**I Have Fallen In Love**

**(With The Same Woman, Three Times)**

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan pintu pagar. Pintu pagar yang sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Apakah itu … dua puluh tahun yang lalu?

Tapi suasananya masih sama. Pintu pagar dan pagarnya masih sama. Kuarahkan pandangan pada rumah kecil berpulas hijau muda itu. Juga masih sama seperti dulu.

Akankah penghuninya masih sama seperti dahulu?

Hanya ada satu cara mengetahuinya: hadapi langsung.

Akan tetapi, mengapa hati ini ragu?

Aku tidak pernah ragu dalam menuangkan unsur-unsur Ramuan. Aku tidak pernah ragu mengiyakan saat aku dijadikan mata-mata. Mata-mata dua belah pihak bahkan. Hanya saat terakhir itu aku agak ragu. Saat pembunuhan Dumbledore. Di saat itu aku agak ragu. Tapi bila tidak kulakukan, apakah yang akan terjadi?

Dan Perang sudah selesai. Dark Lord sudah mati. Mati sebenar-benarnya mati. Aku menyerahkan diri. Dan diajukan ke Pengadilan, Wizengamot. Aku sudah tidak membela diri lagi. Aku sudah menyerahkan nasibku. Tetapi takdir berkata lain. Bukti-bukti menyatakan bahwa Dumbledore telah memerintahkan aku membunuhnya agar Rencana berjalan lancar.

Dan sekumpulan Penyihir Pengacara menyusun pembelaanku. Entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan, apa saja yang mereka katakan, yang jelas, aku hanya dijatuhi hukuman dua tahun untuk pembunuhan yang terpaksa aku lakukan.

Konon ada di koran, mereka ramai menulisnya. Aku tak membacanya. Aku tak peduli.

Dan itu sudah selesai.

Aku bebas kini.

Dan aku ragu.

Apakah … aku masih akan diterima?

Ragu aku melangkah, membuka pintu pagar.

Masih berbunyi berderit pintu itu jika terbuka. Seperti dulu.

Dan akibat bunyi pintu itu, seseorang waspada, dan membuka pintu rumah.

Nannetta?

"Severus?"

Aku maju, ragu. Nannetta maju. Dan yang kutahu setelahnya adalah bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dalam pelukanku.

* * *

Pelukan kedua yang kuterima adalah dari Serenity. Dia sudah menjadi gadis sekarang. Cantik jelita seperti ibunya.

Dan keraguanku pupus sudah.

"Aku minta maaf," lirih suaraku, "atas semuanya. Atas ketidakhadiranku selama ini," kerongkonganku tercekat. Aku tak sanggup bicara lagi.

Nannetta sama sekali tidak bicara. Ia hanya mempererat pelukannya. Aku membalasnya.

Serenity yang bicara. "Dengan satu syarat, Dad."

"Apakah itu?" aku bertanya, "Aku akan memenuhinya, Serenity. Apapun."

Ia tersenyum, "Jangan tinggalkan kami lagi, Daddy!"

Aku menggeleng. Kami bertiga tertawa dan menangis bersamaan.

Agak lama Nannetta kemudian melepaskan diri. "Ayo masuk. Aku siapkan makan malam!"

"Aku bantu," Serenity melonjak mengikuti, dengan tangannya menarik tanganku. Lalu ia mendudukkanku di ruang tengah. "Daddy duduk saja di sini."

Rumah kami –satu-satunya yang sempat kubelikan untuk Nannetta—tidak besar. Dengan duduk di ruang tengahpun aku bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Nannetta di dapur.

"Minerva bersikeras agar aku mengajar lagi," sahutku.

"Lalu? Terima saja," ujar Nannetta sambil menyimpan pinggan hidangan di meja.

Aku menghela napas, "Dan terpisah lagi dengan kalian?"

"Dad, kalau kita masih bisa saling menghubungi, itu bukan terpisah namanya," Serenity tertawa renyah, menyusun piring, sendok, garpu, dan gelas di atas meja.

Aku tersenyum. Merlin, suasana semacam ini sudah kurindu sejak … duapuluh tahun lalu?

Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Aku yang buka," Serenity berlari ke pintu depan. Terdengar suaranya bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Lalu dia kembali lagi.

"Mum," katanya agak ragu.

"Ada apa, Sere?" Nannetta tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari panci saus yang sedang diaduknya di atas kompor.

"Charlie, Mum."

"Ajak ia ke mari, kita makan bersama."

"Err …" ia melirik padaku.

Nannete tersenyum, menuangkan saus ke mangkuk, dan membawa mangkuk itu ke meja. Lalu dilepaskannya celemek, digantungnya di dapur.

"Kenalkan saja dulu pada Dad, baru kau boleh berpikir apakah Dad setuju atau tidak."

Oh, Merlin. Anakku benar-benar sudah besar tanpa kusadari. Saat kutinggalkan dulu, ia baru mulai tertatih belajar berjalan…

Melihat Serenity masih salah tingkah begitu, aku berdiri, "Mau kau kenalkan pada Dad?"

"Kukira … kukira justru Dad sudah mengenalnya," sahutnya, menggamit lenganku ke pintu depan.

Sesosok pemuda berpostur gempal dengan rambut merah dan bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Tidak salah lagi, pasti anak kedua Arthur. Aku memang lebih jarang bertemu dengannya dalam pertemuan-pertemuan Orde karena dia memegang posisi Luar Negeri. Rumania, Bulgaria, dan negara-negara lain di sekitarnya.

"Charles Weasley. Senang bertemu denganmu, pada keadaan yang berbeda kini," sahutku mengulurkan tangan.

"Severus! Aku tak mengira … kalau Serenity … adalah putri …" ia menyambut tanganku.

"Putri seorang mata-mata wahid kelas dunia," Serenity dengan tawa renyah mendorong kami berdua ke ruang makan.

Kami duduk berempat dan mulai makan. Aku dan Charlie membicarakan kelanjutan Orde di masa damai ini. Sesekali Serenity menyela. Serenity ternyata banyak juga kenalannya walau dia tidak bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ia mengambil homeschooling, pelajaran privat yang diantar burung hantu. Dan menggunakan nama keluarga Nannetta sebagai nama keluarganya agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan.

Aku minta maaf untuk itu, anakku.

Selesai makan, Charlie mengajak Serenity keluar. Serenity setuju, dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk 'berganti pakaian yang lebih pantas'. Nannetta ganti mengusir aku dan Charlie ke ruang tamu, karena ia akan membereskan piring-piring, dan 'urusan yang lain'.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanyaku.

Charlie terdiam. "Aku belum tahu," ujarnya jujur, "Aku masih takut … kalau kami menikah nanti, … dia akan sering kutinggalkan."

Merlin. Apakah … memang itu persoalan orang-orang yang akan menikah?

_I have fallen in love _

_With the same woman, three times _

_In a day spanning nineteen years _

_Of tearful joys and joyful tears. _

_I loved her first when she was young, _

_Enchanting and Vibrant, eternally new, _

_She was brilliant, fragrant and cool _

_As the morning dew. _

Keadaannya persis seperti saat aku bertemu dengan Nannetta dulu. Kami bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta. Aku takut untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi rasa cinta mengalahkan rasa takut itu, kataku pada Charlie.

_I fell in love with her the second time _

_When first she bore her child and mine _

_She's always by my side _

_The source of my strength _

_Helping to turn the tide. _

Masa-masa indah itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Nannetta melahirkan Serenity, dan aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Sayangnya, aku mulai sering pergi. 'Ditugaskan' oleh Dark Lord. 'Ditugaskan' oleh Dumbledore. Dan akhirnya, aku benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, demi keamanan mereka. Bahkan untuk sekedar melihat mereka dari jauh pun merupakan kesempatan yang mewah dan berharga.

Aku menghapus ujung kedua mataku, dan aku tahu Charlie pura-pura melihat ada sesuatu yang menarik di pintu depan karenanya.

_But there were candles to burn _

_The world was my concern _

_While our home was our domain, _

_And the people were mine _

_While the children were hers to maintain _

Ada saat-saat di mana aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Nannetta dan Serenity. Bahwa itu adalah saat-saat terakhirku. Di mana aku bahkan tidak bisa membisikkan kata-kata permintaan maafku pada mereka, karena aku takut mereka akan ketahuan mempunyai hubungan denganku. Apalagi dengan ahli Legilimency seperti Dark Lord. Aku harus menguasai Occlumency lebih kuat lagi. Kusimpan kenangan tentang Nannetta dan Serenity dalam ruangan terdalam yang kupunya, yang bahkan tak akan kukeluarkan dalam mimpi atau igauanku selagi tidur sekalipun.

_So it was those eighteen years and a day, _

_Till I was detained, forced in prison to stay _

_Suddenly she's our sole support _

_Source of comfort, our wellspring of hope _

_On her shoulders fell the burden of life, _

Sampai Perang telah usai, aku belum bisa menghela napas lega. Aku masih harus diadili. Aku sudah pasrah. Jika aku diputuskan akan dihukum mati, atau di-Kecup, maka Nannetta dan Serenity hanya tinggal kenangan.

Tapi ternyata tidak. Dan dalam masa-masa sepi tanpa ada yang menemani di penjara, aku memikirkannya. Memikirkan mereka. Melihat bagaimana Nannetta bekerja keras menghidupi dirinya dan anaknya. Anakku. _On her shoulders fell the burden of life_…

_I fell in love again with the same woman the third time _

_Looming from the battle her courage will never fade. _

_Amidst the hardships she has remained _

_Undaunted and Unafraid _

_She is calm and composed, _

_She is God's lovely maid._

Dan ia tidak pernah berhenti berharap akan kepulanganku. Ia selalu menyimpan asa itu. Itu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Charlie," kataku pelan, "jangan takut. Serenity adalah anakku. Anak Nannetta. Ia akan mewarisi keberanian ibunya, ketegaran ibunya. Jika ia mencintaimu, ia tidak akan berubah dengan hanya sering ditinggalkan."

Charlie mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak ke arah saku jubahnya yang agak menonjol. Kukira ada kotak cincin di sana. Kukira.

* * *

Serenity keluar dari kamar, nampak lebih cantik dari yang kulihat tadi. Ia berlari ke dapur, minta ijin pada Nannetta. Lalu mendekatiku, mencium pipiku, dan berkata ia akan pulang tidak terlalu malam.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Charlie, memberi semangat.

Keduanya keluar, dan menutup pintu depan.

Nannetta keluar dari dapur. Berhenti sejenak, menanggalkan celemeknya, menggantungnya di paku di dapur, tak lupa mengeringkan tangannya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku. Duduk di sebelahku. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

Aku memeluknya rapat.

Rasanya aku akan jatuh cinta lagi pada wanita yang sama, empat kali kini.

**FIN**

_A/N: _

_1. Hepi Bersdeeey untuk Mrs Severus Snape! cipika-cipiki_

_2. Lagu di atas judulnya I Have Fallen In Love (With The Same Woman, Three Times). Lirik diambil dari puisi yang ditulis oleh Senator Benigno Aquino Jr (Ninoy) dari Filipina saat ia masih dipenjara oleh Ferdinand Marcos. Ninoy ditembak mati oleh Marcos saat ia pulang dari berobat di Amerika. Kematiannya memicu kemarahan rakyat, dan pada akhirnya mendudukkan jandanya, Corazon Aquino (Corry), sebagai Presiden. Saat Corry menjadi Presiden, puisi ini dijadikan lagu oleh Jose MariChan (Beautiful Girl)_

_3. Waktu mendengar lagu ini, yang terbayang adalah Snape. Lalu Ambu berpikir, Snape kan tidak punya istri. Ambu mencoba orang lain, pasangan James-Lily. Nggak pas. Pasangan Arthur-Molly. Nggak pas juga. Akhirnya… balik lagi ke Snape. Nannetta dan Serenity adalah nama istri dan anak Snape dalam FF A Bitter Consequence oleh Mrs Severus Snape. Mm, Serenity-nya kurasa agak MarySue ya?_

_4. Enjoy!_


End file.
